


Joy to the Kennex Boys

by Samantha_Dameron



Series: AHHH I'M A PARENT [4]
Category: Almost Human (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22103164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samantha_Dameron/pseuds/Samantha_Dameron
Summary: Having a boy with the last name Kennex can be very hard, but Dad can do anything.
Relationships: John Kennex/Reader
Series: AHHH I'M A PARENT [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590913
Kudos: 7





	Joy to the Kennex Boys

I’ve come to learn that any boy with the last name Kennex was stubborn. “Matt, you need to do your homework.”

“No,” Matthew shouted. John and I have a cute, sweet, and helpful six-year-old, but when he doesn’t want to do something he becomes the complete opposite. “Matthew, you need to finish your homework before your dad gets home.” The sound of silence could mean a very bad thing or a very good thing. When I saw a head of black hair that almost covered two hazel eyes. “Why do I have to do homework?” I smiled and picked Matt up and set him in the chair next to me. “Because everyone has to do the homework.”

“Even daddy?” I chuckled lightly before replying, “Yes baby, even daddy has homework.” Matt nodded and started working on his homework while I went back to work.

Y/N was curled up on the couch asleep when John came home from work. Then again Matthew was supposed to be asleep as well. But the boy was wide awake playing with some of the animal toys John had gotten him. John leaned against the doorway and watched Matt. Y/N always said Matt looked exactly like John but in moments like this John saw her more. “Aren’t you suppose to be asleep kiddo?” Matt looked over and smiled before running over and hugging his father’s leg. “Mama didn’t read the story right.” John picked the boy up and walked over to the bed and laid him down, “Is that true?” Matt nodded and yawned, the late hour catching up. John smiled and grabbed the book that sat on the bedside table and started reading it. John was a very different man when it came to his son. Y/N says it’s almost like a completely different person would take over his body. Y/N leaned against the door frame as John made the voices and gestures. But even she could tell Matt was already out.

John pulled the comforter over the boy before kissing his head, “Sleep, tight buddy.” John walked over to Y/N and turned the lights off and closed the door as they walked into the hall. “And here I thought you wouldn’t be good with him.” John chuckled and wrapped his arms around Y/N before explaining, “Well he’s my son, meaning it’s a little different. Y/N simply hmm’ed before heading for their bedroom. “Well, then I hope you’re ready for baby Kennex number 2.”

That had John stop in his tracks and watch as his gorgeous wife smirked at him over her shoulder. “You’re joking, right?” was all John could get say. Even his own infant caused him some nervousness. “Nope, better get your sip up shirts out daddy.” Y/N sang as she walked into the bedroom. John’s only thought was Please god let it be a girl because he did not need to work on his dodging techniques again.


End file.
